Aquaman
Aquaman, '''also known as '''Arthur Curry, is a prince of Atlantis and one of the founding members of the Justice League. History Early life Arthur was the son of an Altantean man and a human woman. For some time, he was lost from his home of Atlantis before he was found and adopted by a human family, the Curry's, in the United States. Arthur grew up in Smallville, Kansas, where he became close friends with Clark Kent, Wally West, Victor Stone, Oliver Queen, and Lex Luthor. These six friends became known as the "Six Musketeers" and had several misadventures. Family Ties Shortly after Clark left Smallville to learn his origins, Arthur decided it was time to find his birth family. With his foster parents financially supported his journey, Arthur had been searching across the United States for a couple of years. When he reached the east coast, he felt a familiar pull to the Atlantic Ocean, which he dove in. Subsequently, Arthur met up with an Atlantean task force, who identified him as King Namor's long-lost cousin. Afterward, Arthur finally discovered his home and becoming a prince in Namor's royal family. Thereafter, Arthur had several adventures and befriended the Fantastic Four while often acting as a proverbial buffer in foreign relations between Atlantis and the surface. Reuniting with old friends Years since his leaving from Smallville, Arthur would later reunited with Clark, who became known as Superman - a fact in which Arthur was not completely surprised as he had known better from their times in Smallville - during another international crisis when his people discovered the Fortress of Solitude at the North Pole, which was officially Atlantean territory. Arthur would come to Superman's and the X-Men's aid against the Friends of Humanity, Brainiac Mark VI, and Juggernaut. In the aftermath, he joined the Justice League. During an attempted coup of Atlantis by Noram- Namor's deranged clone- and the traitorous General Krang, Arthur's left hand was cut off when he deflected a blow intended for Namor. Although he was able to get his friend to the Fortress for treatment, Superman was forced to cauterise the wound to prevent Arthur bleeding out before he could get him to the Fortress, preventing Superman from simply using Kryptonian technology to heal the hand completely and requiring Arthur to take a few weeks off to recuperate. He has since been fitted with a hook-like prosthetic that doubles as a grappling hook. Kree-Skrull Invasion Campaign against Apocalypse When the heroes met with Merlin and Nimue, Nimue used her magic to give Arthur a new hand made of enchanted water. Arthur soon learned that this hand also gave him the power of hydrokinesis, which he used to delay Apocalypse during the subsequent confrontation in Merlin's library. Personality Having been raised ignorant of his noble heritage, Arthur has a more casual approach to his role as prince of Atlantis than Namor, recognizing his priorities while still being far more casual and willing to trust than his cousin. Powers and Abilities As with all Atlanteans, Arthur possesses superhuman strength and speed, can survive underwater for long periods while reaching exceptional speeds- once reaching the same location out in the deep ocean in just slightly more time than it took Wonder Woman and Iron Man to get there while flying- and can also communicate with fish in his vicinity. Due to his part-human heritage, Arthur can last out of water for longer periods than the standard Atlantean. Following the loss of his hand, Arthur has been equipped with a hook that doubles as a harpoon, giving him a useful long-range weapon. This hook has since been replaced by a hand of enchanted water given to him by Nimue, which allows him to control all water in his vicinity. Background Information Aquaman's origins are based on the backgrounds of the Smallville counterpart. And also in most interpretations, Aquaman's father is human and his mother is Atlantean (and often part of the royal family). Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Justice League members Category:Men Category:Heroes Category:Six Musketeers members Category:Royalty